Quem Conta Um Conto
by Gabrielle Briant
Summary: Já diziam os antigos: quem conta um conto, aumenta um ponto... COMPLETA.
1. Aumenta Um Ponto

_Todos os personagens que você reconhecer pertencem a J. K. Rowling. Eu não quero nem vou lucrar com o que escrever._

**-.-**

**QUEM CONTA UM CONTO...**

_Gabrielle Briant_

-.-

**CAPÍTULO I**

**...AUMENTA UM PONTO**

A Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts estava em polvorosa naquele início de noite. Tudo por causa de um suposto fato ocorrido naquela manhã, que pareceu ganhar a atenção de alunos, professores, fantasmas, elfos e demais habitantes daquele castelo.

Nas torres do colégio, especialmente na torre norte, onde ficava a sala das aulas de Adivinhações, a boataria já rolava solta...

- Você me ouviu? – Disse a menina de cabelos loiros cacheados.

- Mas é impossível! – Abismado, o garoto baixinho se recusava a acreditar na amiga. – Quer dizer, a Florência...?

- Sim, sim! – A garota respondeu com vivacidade. – Florência e _ele_! Dá para acreditar no mau-gosto?

...E a boataria continuou pelo sétimo andar, no salão comunal da Grifinória, aonde o rumor parecia ser o único assunto do dia...

- Eu simplesmente não posso acreditar no mau-gosto dela! Você tem certeza...? – Perguntou a garota de olhos puxados.

- Sim, sim! Eu jamais acreditaria nisso, mas quem me disse foi a própria Berta! – O garoto de cabelos assanhados contou, sorrindo encantadoramente para a outra menina do grupo: uma ruiva de olhos verdes. – Ela não mentiria sobre isso...

- Talvez não... Mas você conhece a Berta... – A ruiva ponderou. – Ela com certeza aumentou um pouco!

...No banheiro masculino do sexto andar o rumor também era discutido entre os dois garotos que, lado a lado, lavavam as mãos...

- Eu não acho que a Berta tenha aumentado muito dessa vez... Quer dizer, se ela tivesse aumentado, diria que ele deu um beijão na Florência... E não só um beijinho, certo?

- Eu concordo com você! – O jovem grifinório assentiu. – Acho que, dessa vez, ela falou apenas a verdade!

- E, convenhamos: – o garoto corvinal deu um sorriso maroto. – mesmo que tenha sido só um beijinho, ele tem MUITA sorte!

- Com certeza! Eu nunca imaginaria que o Ranhoso pudesse beijar uma garota como a Florência Smithers...

...Já na ala leste do quinto andar, passando por uma grande estátua solitária no corredor, mais três alunas analisavam entre risadinhas de deboche os supostos acontecimentos daquele dia...

- Sempre pensei que a Florência fosse popular o suficiente para saber que não deve sequer _falar_ com um cara como o Ranhoso... Imagina dar-lhe um beijão! – a morena suprimiu o riso de escárnio.

- Um beijão? Você tem certeza? – A menina de óculos "fundos de garrafa" e cabelos escorridos duvidou.

- Claro que sim! Quem me contou foi a Marie!

- Ela é amiga de Jorkins? – Questionou a ruivinha sardenta.

- Não, na verdade... Mas é amiga da amiga do primo do namorado da irmã dela!

...Mais em baixo, no quarto andar, os alunos que diziam estar estudando na biblioteca, na verdade só falavam do boato, entre sussurros...

- É sério! A Gabrielle me contou... e quem contou a ela foi a Marie, aquela Lufa-Lufa! – O menino que ostentava um distintivo de Monitor confidenciou ao grupinho de alunos da Corvinal que estudavam Poções. – Parece que ela é amiga pessoal da Jorkins, ou algo assim.

- Mesmo assim, é difícil acreditar... – a moça de longos cabelos negros riu-se – quer dizer, eu conheço a Florência! Ela não deixaria um garoto colocar a mão debaixo da blusa dela de jeito nenhum! Principalmente um cara como _ele_!

...Na sala dos troféus, no terceiro andar, um garoto sonserino deixava de realizar a sua detenção ao distrair Filch com a fofoca, nos seus detalhes mais íntimos...

- ...quando a Jorkins surpreendeu eles, a metade dos botões da camisa da Florência Smithers já estavam abertos! Dá para acreditar?

- Isso é mesmo verdade? A Srta. Smithers...? Qual... qual era a cor do sutiã dela?

O menino loiro pensou um pouco e, enfim, disse:

- Era rosa! Definitivamente, era rosa!

...Passando em frente a uma grande armadura no segundo andar, quatro corvinais discutiam a veracidade dos fatos ouvidos...

- Azul escuro! Eu tenho certeza!

- Que nada! Eu ouvi dizer que era um sutiã de renda preta!

...E, na Ala Hospitalar do primeiro andar, o murmurinho abafado vindo de um dos leitos não deixava os demais pacientes descansar e certamente incomodava a curandeira...

- Minha gente, eu _entreouvi_ a Jorkins falando para as amigas que era de algodão branco.

- Você ouviu? O que mais você ouviu??

- Conto daqui a pouco: Pomfrey está vindo na nossa direção e não parece muito feliz!

...Aparentemente, até mesmo na sala dos professores, no térreo, o rumor espalhado por Berta Jorkins era o assunto do dia...

- Se o que eu ouvi os alunos comentarem for verdade... – O professor de feitiços disse. – Você não estava nas estufas quando aconteceu, Professora Rudolph?

- Não, não... Nunca visito as estufas no domingo!

- É tudo culpa minha... – O professor poções lamentou-se. – Eu não devia ter sugerido que os dois fizessem essa poção juntos!

- Não Horácio, não se culpe: quem poderia imaginar que aqueles dois fossem formar um par?

- Nós _realmente_ deveríamos começar a ter aulas de educação sexual aqui na escola! – Suspirou a professora de Herbologia. – Uma pena o Professor Dumbledore estar viajando num dia como esse!

...E apenas nas masmorras reinava o mais puro silêncio. Isso porque os dois jovens que, por um acaso, eram o alvo principal das fofocas, trabalhavam juntos numa poção.

Os rostos avermelhados e os olhares que nunca se cruzavam deixavam claro que ambos estavam _bem_ cientes do que os colegas andavam falando por ai...

- Começou a borbulhar – ele falou baixo.

Ainda sem coragem de olhar para ele, ela respondeu, estendendo-lhe uma taça com uma espécie de gosma verde:

- Aqui está o sumo do visgo do diabo.

Quando ele já estava pegando a taça, a porta da sala de poções se abriu. Para a surpresa dos dois, era uma garota gordinha e com cara de poucos amigos.

_Para o azar o dela e sorte dos dois estudantes, era Berta Jorkins!_

- Erm... – A garota logo soube do perigo ao ver os negros olhos frios do garoto fixar-se nela – Perdoe a intromissão... eu não atrapalhei nada dessa vez... _atrapalhei_?

A menina que trabalhava na poção logo ficou roxa de vergonha. O garoto, no entanto, empalideceu de raiva.

- Você.não.tinha.atrapalhado.NADA!

- Como não? – a menina deu um breve sorriso. – quer dizer, vocês _estavam _se beijando na estu...

E ela não conseguiu terminar a frase: de repente, o garoto murmurou '_furnunculus'_ e um jorro de luz amarelada saiu da sua varinha. Berta Jorkins gritou ao ver furúnculos aparecerem no seu corpo e saiu correndo da sala.

Os dois jovens se entreolharam pela primeira vez desde os acontecimentos daquela manhã. Pela expressão no rosto dos dois, obviamente já sabiam o conteúdo do próximo rumor de Hogwarts: "Severo Snape azara a pobre Berta Jorkins só porque ela disse que o viu beijando Florência Smithers".

**XxXxXxX**

_Tentativa de humor... Mas eu não acho que seja mto boa nisso! Huhueheuheueh!_

_Mas, ainda assim, reviews, por favor!_

_E, claro, bjus para a minha mana kérida, a __**Shey**__, q soh pra variar betou esse cap! Xêru, manaaa!!!_


	2. Dois Dias Antes

**CAPÍTULO II**

**DOIS DIAS ANTES**

A reunião do Clube do Slugue não parecia estar muito interessante. Naquela noite, Horácio Slughorn decidira levar para que os alunos conhecessem uma vidente que tinha como especialidade as poções do amor.

A oratória, no entanto, não parecia ser o forte daquela adivinha: enquanto falava das suas poções, conseguia apenas uma atenção moderada das garotas, que, entre conversinhas e risinhos infantis, tentavam anotar algumas dicas de como enfeitiçar os seus paqueras mais difíceis... Os garotos, por outro lado, se entreolhavam entediados, esperando que o professor Slughorn tivesse boas observações para algo tão inútil quanto aquele tipo de poção.

A vidente havia acabado de dar toda a receita para uma das mais poderosas poções do amor conhecidas no mundo mágico. Slughorn, sorridente e aplaudindo sozinho encaminhou-se para perto dela, pronto para dar as suas explicações.

- Vejo que vocês ficaram bem animadas, não, meninas? Mas podem esquecer: essa poção é proibida! Não se pode fazer alguém lhe amar contra vontade, certo?

No fundo da sala, umas meninas cochicharam e deram risadinhas. Severo Snape olhou para trás, sinceramente incomodado e observou o grupo. Eram três garotas: uma cabeça-oca que apenas estava no clube por ser filha do Ministro da Magia; Lílian Evans; e _ela_... Florência Smithers, com os seus lindos cabelos dourados, penetrantes olhos azuis e seios de tirar o fôlego, era sonho de qualquer garoto de Hogwarts... _menos dele_.

Sim, ela era linda. Sim, ela era inteligente. Sim, ela era interessante. Sim, ele já tivera alguns sonhos não muito apropriados com ela. Mas, no fim, não passava de mais uma Grifinória mimada que achava que o mundo girava ao seu redor. Simplesmente a odiava. E sabia bem que era recíproco.

Lílian Evans, tentando segurar a riso causado pelos comentários das garotas, arrastou-se para o lado de Severo, numa desesperada tentativa de escutar sem interrupções o que Slughorn tinha a dizer.

- O pessoal estava conversando muito!

Severo crispou os lábios.

- Eu percebi. Poções do amor aparentemente fazem isso com as mulheres.

- Não comigo! – Lílian sorriu. – Se bem que, eu adorei a idéia que elas tiveram: se aquelas garotas cumprirem a promessa de dar uma boa dose de poção para o Potter, ele certamente largará do meu pé!

Snape deu um meio-sorriso, mas logo deixou de prestar atenção na ruiva. A sua atenção foi ganha pelo professor Slughorn, que começou:

- Vocês devem ter percebido algo de muito importante nessa poção, não?

A voz de Florência Smithers soou:

- Ela pode nos casar com um milionário!

A maior parte das meninas da sala soltou mais uma vez as suas risadinhas, enquanto Severo apenas rolava os olhos e respondia – _ele esperava_ – corretamente:

- A preparação é muito parecida com a da _Felix Felicis_. Usam praticamente os mesmos ingredientes, trocando apenas extrato de raízes de mandrágoras por sumo de maçã de Eva; que é um produto proibido classe C, e o pó de chifre de unicórnio por espinho envenenados das roseiras de Afrodite.

Slughorn sorriu.

- Isso mesmo! Alguém já ouviu falar desses dois ingredientes citados por Severo?

Ninguém se manifestou. Naquele momento, até mesmo as meninas tinham os olhos cravados no professor.

Slughorn pegou uma fruta. À primeira vista, ela lembrava uma cereja muito grande. Mas, olhando mais atentamente, podia-se ver claramente que aquela era uma maçã pequena e muito vermelha e brilhante. Severo não sabia se era só ele, mas, de repente, sentiu uma vontade quase incontrolável de comê-la.

- Dá água na boca, eu sei! É por isso que se chama maçã de Eva: é quase impossível resistir a ela. Mas há um problema: essa maçã lhes expulsa do paraíso, também. Ela dá àqueles que a comem uma boa maré de azar. Por isso é um produto proibido classe C, como bem apontou Severo.

Guardando a maçã de Eva, Slughorn vestiu grossas luvas de dragão e pegou uma delicada rosa.

- Essa é a Rosa de Afrodite. Apenas é encontrada na Grécia, num campo magicamente escondido perto de onde ficava templo de Afrodite. É uma bela rosa e o seu perfume atrai os desavisados que se aproximam o suficiente dela, fazendo-os relembrar amores do passado ou presente. O problema ocorre quando esse desavisado está acompanhado de uma desavisada: o cheiro da rosa aumenta a libido deles à níveis astronômicos e, bem, vocês já são grandinhos o suficiente para imaginar o que acontece! – Slughorn fez uma pausa para limpar o suor de sua testa antes de continuar. – Os seus espinhos envenenados, por fim, ao furar a pele de alguém a faz se apaixonar perdida e irremediavelmente pela primeira pessoa que vir.

Ele pôs a rosa de volta numa caixa e fechou-a.

- Agora eu quero que vocês façam essa poção. Muito cuidado, no entanto, quando forem manejar esses dois ingredientes. E se lembrem: até mesmo a fumaça dessa poção é perigosa, e de maneira alguma deverá ser testada. Não quero ter problemas! Quando terminarem, tragam-na para mim. Vou contar como critério o tempo de preparo e a qualidade da poção. A dupla que obtiver mais pontos ganha um frasco de Felix Felicis cada.

Lílian ergueu a mão.

- Devo fazer dupla com o Severo?

Slughorn deu um sorriso nervoso.

- Não, Lílian, de jeito nenhum. O preparo também é bastante perigoso, e eu não quero nenhuma garota fazendo grupo com um garoto. – Slughorn pensou um pouco antes de acrescentar – Exceto você, Travis. É melhor que faça dupla com uma garota.

Lílian olhou ao seu redor, contando mentalmente as pessoas da sala.

- Não dará certo, professor – Lílian disse. – Sobrará um menino e uma menina.

O professor mordeu os lábios e, um tanto incerto, decidiu-se:

- De qualquer forma, Lílian, a sua dupla será Aubrey. E acho que não haverá problemas se eu juntar Severo e Florência...

XxXxXxX

Com a reunião finalizada, tudo o que Severo queria era ir ao seu dormitório e pensar sobre como sobreviveria os próximos dias com a presença infernal de Florência. Lílian, que ainda estava perto dele, sorriu solidariamente.

- Se serve de consolo, eu sei exatamente como você está se sentindo. Jamais ganharei essa competição se a única ajuda que terei será a de Aubrey. Você sabe, Severo, ela só está aqui por que é a filha do Ministro.

Snape crispou os lábios, assentido lentamente.

- Florência é tão estúpida que é capaz dela comer aquela maçã...

- Eu ouvi isso, Snape! – Severo virou-se, para ver que Florência estava bem atrás dele. Rolou os olhos, enquanto a garota cruzava os braços e Lílian se retirava. – Saiba que eu também não estou nada feliz de ter que fazer essa poção com você. Mas, se tem que ser assim, saiba que eu quero e _vou_ ganhar essa competição. Espero que você pense o mesmo!

Mais uma vez, ele rolou os olhos.

- Amanhã logo pela manhã.

- Mas tem jogo de quadribol!

- Amanhã cedo, Smithers. Esteja na sala três das masmorras.

E, sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra, se retirou.

**XxXxXxX**

_Reviews, por favor..._

_Bjus para a __**Shey**__, que betou mais esse cap. E, naturalmente, para as lindas que revisaram: __**Olivia Lupin, BastetAzazis, Shakinha, Clau Snape, Nandinha, Luci e Nathsnape.**_


	3. Um Dia Antes  Manhã

**CAPÍTULO III**

**UM DIA ANTES – MANHÃ**

Florência Smithers acordou um pouco mais tarde do que o combinado. Mas quem poderia culpá-la: era uma manhã de sábado, estava chovendo... tudo que ela queria era dormir um pouco! Contrariada, mas apressando-se, ela colocou um vestidinho qualquer e penteou os cabelos. Antes de sair do seu dormitório, deu uma olhada rápida no espelho.

Estava bom o suficiente, desde que era Severo Snape quem ela iria encontrar – e nunca, _jamais_, ela teria qualquer pretensão romântica com _aquele_ sonserino.

Sim, ele era inteligente. Sim, ele era misterioso. Sim, ele tinha aquele ar de bruxo das trevas que deixava qualquer garota – ou seria apenas ela? – com as penas bambas. E, sim, ela já dera uma vez ou outra uma espiada nas calças dele, para tentar ver se ele era tudo que ela imaginava... Ainda assim, Severo Snape não passava de um sonserino arrogante que achava que não existia mais ninguém no mundo, exceto ele.

Bufando, ela saiu.

XxXxXxX

Apesar de alguns minutos depois da hora combinada, Severo Snape foi o primeiro a chegar à sala três das masmorras, mas não se surpreendeu com o atraso de Florência: surpresa seria se aquela patricinha chegasse na hora...

Como acertado com Slughorn, os ingredientes da poção estavam todos em cima da mesa, bem como meia dúzia de livros que explicavam os seus componentes e preparo.

Severo teve tempo de arrumar quase todos eles, de forma que ficasse mais fácil alcançá-los no tempo certo, antes que, finalmente, Florência adentrasse a sala.

E, por um instante, ele não acreditou em seus olhos...

Foi como se o tempo e o espaço não mais existissem. Como em câmera lenta, aquela maravilhosa loira vinha em sua direção... O vestido leve esvoaçava e em seus lábios carnudos e brilhantes um sorriso iluminava as suas feições perfeitas... O cheiro de jasmim que ela exalava confundia e inebriava os sentidos de Severo, e ele logo percebeu em seu rosto um sorriso ligeiramente abobalhado se formar, mas, estranhamente, não se importou. Enquanto ela se aproximava, os raios de sol iluminavam os seus cabelos, deixando-os dourados e tão brilhantes que quase chegava a ofuscá-lo. Raios de sol que, ao iluminar o seu rosto delicado...

_Espere um pouco..._

Snape piscou duas vezes, como se acordando de uma alucinação. _Raios de sol_? Eles estavam nas _masmorras_!

- O que foi? Nunca viu?

Ele franziu o cenho, olhando novamente para a garota. Agora sim ele via, como se tivesse acordado de um sonho, a Florência que conhecia: Aborrecida e carregando uma tonelada de livros. Nada de raios de sol, ou sorriso iluminado, ou vestidos esvoaçantes... _Esvoaçantes_? Eles estavam nas _masmorras_, por Merlin!

E, olhando para as suas mãos, Severo encontrou a explicação para as suas alucinações: ele segurava uma Rosa de Afrodite.

Ele abriu e fechou a boca, sinceramente encabulado por tê-la encarado.

- Então?

Ele engoliu.

- Erm... Você está atrasada, Smithers.

Ela bufou, jogando sobre a mesa dantes tão funcionalmente arrumada os pesados livros que trouxera consigo.

- Passei na biblioteca antes. Acho que estes livros vão ajudar.

Ele agradeceu silenciosamente.

- Então, podemos começar?

Snape pigarreou, colocou a flor de lado e começou a despir as luvas de dragão.

- Bem, essa é uma poção que serve, basicamente para dar sorte no amor.

- Mas traz azar na vida... _irônico_!

- Sim, irônico. Smithers, você sabe que levaremos todo o fim de semana para prepará-la, não sabe?

Florência suspirou.

- Sim, sei. E desculpe pela resistência a vir na hora do jogo. Sei que é a única forma de ganhar a competição.

Snape assentiu, começando a olhar para o livro.

- Temos primeiro que acrescentar...

XxXxXxX

A manhã inteira se passou numa entediante sessão de preparação de poções. Nada de muito extraordinário ocorreu: como não haviam precisado ainda usar os componentes mais perigosos da poção, passaram a manhã apenas concentrados e conversando o mínimo possível.

- Agora deixamos descansar por um tempo.

- Isso quer dizer que poderemos ir encontrar nossos amigos?

- Esteja de volta uma hora depois do almoço.

XxXxXxX

O sol já se punha, mas as preparações na sala três das masmorras ainda estavam longe de terminar.

Pela terceira vez naquele longo dia, a poção era deixada para descansar por uma hora inteira.

Florência suspirou, amarrando as longas mechas douradas e analisando Snape. Ele olhava concentradamente o livro, provavelmente estudando os próximos passos da poção – coisa que ela _deveria_ estar fazendo também.

- Então... O que você está lendo?

- Você sabe.

- Mas você não leu isso pelo menos um zilhão de vezes?

Snape rolou os olhos e fechou o livro.

- Nós temos uma hora aqui, Smithers. O que mais devo fazer para passar o tempo?

- Ermm... _conversar_? – ela falou, como se explicasse para uma criança lerda uma coisa muito óbvia. – É isso que as pessoas normais fazem para passar o tempo, Snape.

- Vá em frente, então. Sou todo ouvidos.

A garota mordeu levemente o lábio, levantando-se e indo ao encontro de Snape. Sentou-se ao lado dele.

- Então... o que você gosta de fazer?

- Eu certamente não gosto de jogar conversa fora.

Ela crispou os lábios. Não desistiria tão facilmente – precisava de algo para distraí-la daquele tédio agonizante.

- Eu gosto de sair com os amigos. Mas não para o Três Vassouras! Todos os pirralhos de Hogwarts vão para o Três Vassouras!

Severo rolou os olhos.

- Cabeça de Javali, então?

Ela o encarou como se tivesse perguntado um absurdo.

- Claro que não! Aquele bar é, tipo, a Travessa do Tranco de Hogsmeade.

Snape deixou escapar um risinho abafado.

- Então a senhorita tem medo de bruxos das trevas.

- Bem, estamos em guerra, não é? Sabe-se lá o que bruxos das trevas podem fazer com uma meninota bonitinha como eu?

- Você não é sangue-ruim, Smithers. Não fariam nada contra você.

- Claro que fariam! Eu sou _contra_ eles!

- Eles matam pessoas que realmente importam. Você, numa guerra, não serviria nem como objeto de resgate.

Florência desviou o olhar, confusa... aquilo foi uma crítica?

- De qualquer forma, Snape... _posso te chamar de Severo_?

- Não.

- Ok... – Ela respirou fundo. – De qualquer forma, _Snape_, você é um bruxo das trevas? Porque você certamente _se parece_ com bruxo das trevas...

- Por que exatamente eu me pareço com um bruxo das trevas?

- Bem, você é todo sombrio...

- _Trevas_, nesse caso, não quer dizer sombrio, Smithers. A magia tem que ser sombria, e não a pessoa.

Ela assentiu. Fazia sentido.

- Então você _não_ é um bruxo das trevas?

- Eu também não disse isso.

- Então você é?

- Isso também não saiu da minha boca...

- Você me confunde...

- Eu não esperaria outra coisa de você.

Mais uma vez, ela olhou para o lado, confusa. Aquilo foi _outra_ crítica? Mais uma vez, respirou fundo e reuniu paciência.

- Eu, particularmente, odeio essa guerra.

- Menos liberdade para fazer compras, não é?

Ela abriu a boca para responder, mas logo a fechou. _Mais uma crítica_?

- Nossa, você não é muito bom em conversas amigáveis, não é?

- Você já iniciou a conversa perguntando se eu sou um bruxo das trevas, Smithers. Quem de nós não é muito amigável?

- Ok, desculpe-me. Fale sobre algo que você gosta.

Ele a olhou para responder... Mas, mais uma vez, foi como se o tempo ficasse suspenso.

Os grandes olhos azuis de Florência passaram a brilhar mais intensamente e os seus lábios partiram-se. Snape sentiu a boca ficar seca. O seu olhar desceu lentamente dos lábios para os seios da garota... os bicos projetavam-se duros pelo tecido.. ele nunca antes tinha notado-os tão fartos e suculentos...

Florência, no outro lado, sentia a mesma coisa. Nunca antes tinha visto o quão intenso era o olhar de Snape, o quão maravilhosa era a expressão dele quando parecia querer algo... Ela partiu os lábios sentindo a boca ficar seca, quando Snape olhou para a boca dela. Pensou que ele fosse beijá-la. Mas, quando inclinou o rosto para deixá-lo tomá-la num beijo desesperador, viu os olhos deles rumarem para os seus seios...

_Droga!_

Ela estava excitada! E os seus seios _sempre_ denunciavam quando ela estava excitada!

- Erm... Snape?

Ele engoliu, voltando lentamente a olhar para o rosto da garota. Florência teve de se conter para não descer os seus olhos para o meio das pernas dele e...

- Hãnn...?

Ela, ainda com a boca seca, ainda quase implorando para que ele a tomasse em seus braços, arrancasse as suas roupas e...

_Controle-se, Florência!_

- Você... estava olhando os meus peitos.

Foi como se Snape tivesse recebido uma martelada na cabeça. Imediatamente desviando o olhar e acabando com o clima, ele pigarreou.

- Eu...

Florência abaixou o olhar com o coração palpitando. Respirou fundo várias vezes para tentar controlar a sensação gostosa, mas totalmente inapropriada, que tinha entre as pernas.

Severo, por sua vez, cruzou a perna, numa tentativa de esconder de Florência a situação constrangedora em que os seus hormônios lhe colocaram.

- Eu acho... que devemos esquecer isso que aconteceu aqui.

Snape assentiu rapidamente.

- Fingir que não houve nada! Concordo!

- Estávamos fora de si, certamente...

- Deve ter sido a poção!

- A _fumaça_ da poção, com certeza...

- Então, por que você não vai descansar e...

- Claro! Descansar! Volto... _mais tarde_!

E, sem olhar uma só vez para ele e extremamente corada, Florência deixou a sala.

**XxXxXxX**

_Reviews, por favorrr!!!_

_Bjus para a Shey, que betou mais esse cap... e, naturalmente, para as lindas que revisaram: __**Nandinha, LPM3, Olívia Lupin, Luci, Teh Weasley e Nathsnape**_


	4. Um Dia Antes  Noite

**CAPÍTULO IV**

**UM DIA ANTES – NOITE**

Florência Smithers tomou um longo banho _frio_ e voltou ao salão comunal da Grifinória. Estava nervosa pelo que _poderia_ ter acontecido... _Aquele era Snape! Por Merlin!_

Enquanto passava um tempinho com as amigas, pensou sinceramente em confessar o que ocorrera naquela tarde... em contar daquele clima quase erótico que inebriou os seus sentidos e a deixou com gosto de quero mais... Mas não teve coragem. Florência teve medo do julgamento.

- Eu tenho que ir...

Louise, a melhor amiga, torceu o nariz.

- Passar mais um tempo enfurnada nas masmorras com Snape?

Florência suspirou e fez uma expressão aborrecida – apesar de o seu coração estar pulando em antecipação de ver aqueles olhos negros...

_Controle-se!_

- Tenho que ir. É bem interessante, essa poção...

- Claro... Boa sorte, amiga.

Florência apenas assentiu e foi, convencendo-se que nada mais aconteceria... E sem perceber que estava usando um dos seus melhores vestidos, bem perfumada, de cabelos arrumados e usando maquiagem.

XxXxXxX

_Aquela era Florência, por Merlin!_

Isso era tudo que Snape conseguia pensar, ao voltar de um longo banho. Banho quente. Onde ele pôde... _relaxar_. Pensando nela!

Snape não conseguia entender... Se estivesse pensando em Lílian ou em qualquer outra das nerds gostosinhas de Hogwarts, seria normal. Mas _Florência_? Patricinha sem absolutamente nada na cabeça? Por quê? Seus gostos, até ele onde sabia, eram melhores...

_Maldita poção!_

Ele abriu a porta e a garota, sobressaltada, logo se virou.

Severo suspirou, engoliu seco e fez o melhor para se manter inalterado.

- Fui tomar um banho.

- Que bom que você faz isso... – Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. Florência imediatamente corou. – Quer dizer! Não que eu pensasse que você não tomava banho... _Eu não pensava_... É que, você sabe, todos diziam e... E a sua _cueca_...

Snape abriu a boca suavemente.

- Você estava pensando em minha cueca?

- _Isso_! – Ela corou mais, enquanto Snape dava um risinho de canto de boca. – Quer dizer, _Não_! Claro que não! Por que eu pensaria em sua cueca? – Florência respirou fundo, buscando controle. – O que eu quero dizer é: como todos dizem que você não toma banho e desde que as suas cuecas, tão amplamente exibidas ano passado, eram encardidas, eu só posso ficar feliz de saber que você toma banho.

Snape deu um passo em direção a ela.

- E isso lhe deixa feliz porque...?

Ela molhou os lábios, vendo-o aproximar-se. Os cabelos ainda pingavam do banho recém-tomado e um maravilhoso cheiro amadeirado vinha dele. A camisa branca tinha dois botões abertos e... e um comecinho de pelos ralos contrastavam com a pele pálida... e ela só podia começar a imaginar-se abrindo lentamente aqueles botões e...

Florência mordeu o lábio inferior, gemeu baixinho e se virou, olhando para a poção que fumegava.

_Maldita poção!_

- Nós temos que fazer algo agora, ou podemos deixar descansar?

Snape crispou os lábios e se aproximou também do caldeirão. No que ele estava pensando? Tentar seduzi-la? Por quê? O que ele esperava? Envergonhá-la até ela pular em seu pescoço, arrancar a sua roupa e...

Snape deu graças por ter se aliviado há pouco no chuveiro, ou estaria numa situação constrangedora...

- Em dez minutos temos que adicionar as maçãs de Eva. Você pode começar a cortá-las em oito pedaços iguais?

Ela suspirou, sentando-se e pegando as frutinhas vermelhas.

- Claro...

- Eu vou olhar esse livro aqui, aprender algumas propriedades das maçãs... Bastam três, ok?

- Ok...

Snape sentou-se do outro lado da sala e começou a folhear um livro, vendo o capítulo sobre as maçãs de Eva.

Enquanto isso, Florência cortava-as...

As frutas eram incrivelmente apetitosas... tão vermelhas e pequenas que chegavam a parecer cerejas... E, quando cortava, eram tão suculentas que a faca e a mesa ficavam molhadas... a polpa era rosada e o cheiro inebriava, deixando-a com água na boca...

E só precisavam de três! E lá havia cinco!

- Essa é a única vez que precisamos delas na poção?

- Isso.

- Mas têm cinco, aqui.

- Duas extras, caso ocorra algum imprevisto.

E o imprevisto certamente ocorreria. Como Florência não estivera exatamente atenta à aula que Slughorn dera no Clube do Slugue, não lembrava que as maçãs eram as responsáveis pela má sorte que a poção trazia... e, logo após cortá-las, pegou uma e...

- Isso é interessante... – Severo falou baixinho, do outro lado da sala.

- Hm?

- A maçã não dá má-sorte propriamente dita. São apenas pequenos azares, como pegar a pessoa no flagra, ou cair em público ou...

- _Snape_?

- Sim?

- Como assim, má sorte?

Snape ergueu o rosto, para ver Florência com uma maçã na mão e um pequeno pedaço sendo mastigado.

- Cuspa isso!

Ela imediatamente e bastante preocupada, cuspiu.

- Quanto... quanto você comeu?

- Foi só esse pedaço, juro!

Snape folheou o livro.

- Você chegou a engolir a polpa?

- Não... um pouco do sumo...

Florência se levantou lentamente.

- Não se mexa! – Ela parou, alarmada. – Sente-se lentamente e de forma alguma chegue perto da poção.

Ela franziu o cenho, obedecendo.

- Snape, por... por quanto tempo? Por quanto tempo eu não poderei me mexer?

Ele suspirou.

- Pelas próximas horas! Não vamos arriscar. Eu farei tudo, você fica sentada ai, sem tocar nos ingredientes ou sequer respirar perto da poção.

- Ok... ok...

Logo Severo começava a adicionar as maçãs de Eva na poção, que passava a exalar um agradável cheiro doce pela sua espiralada fumaça cor-de-rosa.

- Então... – Florência começou. – Será que agora, que eu estou de castigo aqui, nós podemos conversar como pessoas normais? E não vale ser hostil: eu estou com azar e provavelmente perderia toda e qualquer discussão.

Severo deixou escapar pelos seus lábios fechados uma risada rouca. Como, pela milésima vez, a poção tinha de descansar, ele se acomodou de frente a ela – no entanto um pouco distante, por questões de segurança – e disse:

- Tudo bem, Smithers. – Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Para começar, respondendo à sua pergunta, eu _não_ sou um bruxo das trevas.

O sorriso de Florência se iluminou.

- Oh... Então você _realmente_ consegue ser amigável, Snape!

- Não me faça mudar de idéia, Smithers. E pode me chamar pelo primeiro nome.

- Nesse caso, _Severo_, meu nome é Florência.

- Eu sei, _Smithers_.

XxXxXxX

Inexplicavelmente, as horas em que Florência teve de passar sentada na companhia de Severo não foram, nem de longe, tediosas. Talvez não soubessem que uma amizade entre eles era possível simplesmente por nunca antes terem se encontrado numa situação onde os dois estivessem dispostos a manter uma conversa amigável...

- Eu, na verdade, deveria ter me matriculado na Beauxbatons – Florência riu-se. – Mas mamãe achou que eu acabaria ficando metida demais se estudasse lá!

- Parece que não adiantou muito te mandar para Hogwarts.

- Exatamente! Eu acabei ficando igualmente metida. Mas, de verdade, Snape: eu sou metida ao ponto de ser insuportável?

Snape franziu o cenho pensativo – se essa pergunta fosse feita há algumas horas, ele saberia a resposta de imediato...

- Sim, quando você está no meio das metidas.

Florência engoliu seco e um sorriso meio tímido, meio amargurado, formou-se em seus lábios.

- E quando eu sou eu mesma?

- Você estava sendo autêntica nas últimas horas?

- Sim. Sem máscaras, sem fingimento.

Sinceramente, Snape respondeu:

- Não.

- O que?

- A resposta. Não. Nem um pouco.

Florência suspirou, deixando-se sorrir sinceramente. As suas mãos ficaram um pouco frias e trêmulas e, quando ela olhou nos olhos de Severo, viu um irresistível brilho passar por eles. Sem conseguir controlar os seus lábios, disse:

- Você também é muito mais do que eu poderia imaginar...

- Como?

- Você é... _real_. Sabe, não é como os garotos com quem eu estou acostumada a conviver... Eles são tão iguais, tão... _fabricados_. E você é real.

Ela estava vendo direito? Aquilo era um _sorriso_ se delineando nos lábios de Snape? Era tímido, era discreto e quase imperceptível... mas estava lá! Seria efeito da poção?

Os olhares se cruzaram, ligados por uma energia quase palpável. E por um longo minuto, assim ficaram... sem uma só palavra, sem um só gesto... apenas com os olhares e os coração martelando em seus peitos...

...até que batidas na porta os trouxeram de volta para o mundo real.

Florência sobressaltou-se e corou, enquanto Severo apenas abaixou a cabeça e respirou fundo.

- Erm... Eu acho que já é seguro. Eu já posso sair daqui e ir dormir, certo?

Snape, sem olhá-la, limitou-se a responder.

- Claro. Sim.

Ela lentamente e com bastante cuidado se levantou e tentou se afastar da mesa e da poção... Mas inexplicavelmente conseguiu tropeçar em suas próprias pernas. Cairia sobre o caldeirão e derramaria tudo, caso Snape não tivesse corrido em sua direção e segurado-a.

Os dois se olharam.

O cheiro de jasmim nunca foi tão fortemente exalado por ela e Severo logo se perdeu na imensidão daquele olhar. A vermelhidão que ainda afogueava as suas faces a deixava com um aspecto adorável de timidez, deixando-a mais bela que nunca. Os lábios de Florência se partiram num suspiro e ela fechou os olhos. Severo molhou os lábios.

O seu corpo reagia, empurrando-o para mais perto...

E ele obedeceu aos seus instintos.

Os seus lábios se partiram e, lentamente, dirigiram-se para tomar os lábios dela.

Quase se tocando... tão próximo... era possível sentir a sua respiração...

E a porta se escancarou.

Imediatamente, Severo a soltou e Florência caiu no chão. Por impulso, ele usou a varinha para impedir que o caldeirão fosse derrubado... E, mesmo sem desejar, virou-se par ver quem interrompera aquele momento.

Era Louise, amiga de Florência, que olhava para os dois com uma óbvia expressão de choque.

- Florência Smithers, o que você estava fazendo?

Florência fechou os olhos pesadamente, ficando mais vermelha.

_Maldita maçã!_

Justamente a pessoa que ela não queria que visse qualquer interação mais íntima entre ela e Snape, tinha os visto quase se beijando.

- Amiga – Ela disse, se levantando –, não conte a ninguém!

- E quem acreditaria em mim? – Ela guinchou, chocada.

- Por favor... – Florência implorou. – Escute, eu ia cair, e derrubar o caldeirão, e ele me segurou! Só isso!

- _Claaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaro_... acredito...

- É sério!! – Ela desesperada, aproximou-se da amiga. – Acredite em mim! Ele não faz o meu tipo!

Snape bufou.

- Smithers, é melhor você ir se deitar e eu cuidarei da poção pelo resto da noite. Quero ganhar a competição e a última coisa que eu preciso é de uma pessoa azarada aqui.

- Concordo... Eu vou dormir e... até amanhã!

- Amanhã nos encontramos nas estufas.

**XxXxXxX**

_Reviews, por favor!_

_Bjus para a Shey, minha mana adorada do coração, que betou mais esse cap para mim! E, logicamente, para as lindas que revisaram: __**LPM3, Tina Granger1, Luci, Nandinha, Natii, Olivia Lupin, nathsnape e teH Weasley**_


	5. O Dia Fatídico

**CAPÍTULO V**

**O DIA FATÍDICO**

Severo foi o primeiro a chegar à estufa naquela manhã de domingo. Ele pedira permissão à professora Rudolph e se certificara que mais nenhum membro do Clube do Slugue tivera a mesma idéia de fazer a poção num lugar quente, úmido e ensolarado – condições perfeitas para acelerar o seu preparo.

Pondo o caldeirão sobre uma das longas bancadas de mármore, Severo suspirou aliviado: como a poção não mais soltava vapor, provavelmente não teria mais aquelas constrangedoras visões sobre Florência...

Mordeu o lábio ao lembrar-se do que quase ocorrera na noite anterior... Mas não conseguiu segurar os seus olhos que se fechavam levemente para que ele revivesse a lembrança...

- Com sono, Severo?

Ele abriu os olhos rapidamente para ver Florência Smithers. Os longos cabelos loiros estavam amarrados e ela vestia uma calça jeans e um casaco.

- Erm... não. Só estava... Como está você? – Florência ergueu uma sobrancelha. – O azar, eu quero dizer.

A garota deu de ombros, continuando a andar em sua direção. Um sorriso displicente delineou os seus lábios.

- Está muito bem, acho eu... Quer dizer, eu não passei por nenhum incident---

Ela parou de repente. Florência fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, enquanto o seu rosto corava violentamente.

- O que foi?

- Meu sutiã rasgou.

Severo imediatamente desviou o olhar para a poção – procurando evitar que os seus olhos fossem ao casaco da moça procurando ver se era possível enxergar onde o sutiã havia rasgado.

Florência sabia bem que, do jeito que a sua sorte estava, melhor seria que ela não tentasse usar mágica para consertar a sua peça íntima. Mordendo o lábio inferior, ela murmurou:

- Com licença...

E abaixou-se atrás da bancada, longe dos olhos de Snape. O mais rapidamente que conseguiu, despiu o casaco e tirou o sutiã por debaixo da sua blusa cor-de-rosa. Guardou-o em sua mochila, recolocou o casaco e, tendo certeza que estava composta, levantou-se.

Severo ergueu uma sobrancelha. Com um meio-sorriso, ela explicou:

- Eu aposto que causaria uma tragédia se tentasse consertar o meu sutiã com mágica!

- Eu pensei que você tinha dito que a sua sorte não estava tão ruim...

- Bem, eu caí da cama duas vezes; contei um segredo em voz alta; entrei sem querer no banheiro masculino para tomar banho; e o Sirius Black (_logo o Sirius Black!_) me viu quase nua.

Jamais revelaria a Severo que, em sua maré de azar, também houve um incidente onde algumas pessoas ouviram-na sussurrar um certo nome enquanto tinha um sonho extremamente impróprio.

Tentando tirar da cabeça as lembranças daquele sonho, ela disse:

- Então, deu para adiantar muita coisa?

- Sim, sim. Por favor, colha alguns crisântemos.

Ela assentiu e saiu.

Snape suspirou, olhando para a bela figura feminina que colhia as flores.

Não deveria estar se sentindo daquela forma. A poção não estava mais fumaçando, logo ele não deveria mais senti aquele cheiro inebriante de jasmins quando estava perto dela. Nem deveria prestar atenção no quão os lábios rosados pareciam apetitosos e...

_Era Florência!_ Ela era tudo que ele nunca quis!

Ainda assim, não conseguia deixar de pensar na noite anterior, e como ela era quando não estava se esforçando para impressionar as pessoas. E _aquilo_, aquela pessoa que ela se mostrou ser, não podia ser efeito de poção alguma, certo?

Tentando tirar os olhos da garota, ele começou a acender o fogo do caldeirão...

Perto dali, Florência colhia os crisântemos enquanto pensava em suas atitudes... Ela _realmente_ tivera de contar a Snape sobre Sirius? Ou ela só o fizera para que o rapaz ficasse imaginando o que Black teria visto? E ela contara sobre o sutiã por que, exatamente? Será que, mesmo inconscientemente, ela estava tentando seduzi-lo?

_Sim, pois aquele era o seu jeito de paquerar..._

Aborrecida, rolou os olhos, pegando o quinto e ultimo crisântemo. Encaminhou-se para onde Severo estava.

- Aqui.

- Obrigado.

Ela respirou fundo, observando Severo pegar as rosas e cortá-las em pedaços pequenos com as suas mãos longas e dedos finos... dedos longos... mas o corte era firme, mostrando que ele deveria saber bem o que fazer com aqueles dedos...

Ela pigarreou, já começando a ter aquela gostosa e inconveniente sensação entre as suas pernas.

- Severo, posso fazer uma pergunta?

- Sim – ele respondeu sem olhá-la.

- Essa poção... Tem certeza que ela apenas nos afeta quando está fumaçando?

- Por quê?

- Por nada...

Ela mordeu os lábios, olhando para cima. Estava um calor insuportável, ou era apenas impressão?

- Como está quente, aqui...

Snape não respondeu.

Florência bufou, sentindo que o mormaço a faria desmaiar a qualquer momento. Decidiu, então, que era hora de tirar o seu casaco. Lenta e despretensiosamente, ela começou a desabotoá-lo; o que atraiu a imediata atenção de Severo – as suas mãos pararam imediatamente de cortar os crisântemos e, boquiaberto, começou a admirá-la.

Com todos os botões abertos, Florência despiu o casaco, ficando apenas com a sua blusinha fina cor-de-rosa. Os olhos dele imediatamente foram aos seis fartos que, sem sutiã, projetavam-se pela blusa.

Sentiu a boca secar e o seu corpo começar a reagir.

Severo não saberia dizer quanto tempo ficou apenas paralisado, olhando diretamente para os seios de Florência... Mas, depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, a voz dela lhe chamou de volta ao mundo real.

- Você está olhando para os meus peitos de novo.

O olhar imediatamente subiu para os olhos da garota.

- Erm... A rosa de Afrodite. Use luvas de dragão para pegá-la.

Ela assentiu.

Florência realmente pensou que, quando saísse de perto de Severo e pegasse a flor tudo melhoraria. Todo aquele clima pesado e extremamente sensual que se punha dissipar-se-ia e eles poderiam trabalhar na poção... mas foi exatamente o contrário.

Assim que pegou a flor, um pesado aroma se impôs no local. Ela se virou lentamente. Snape a encarava. Foi como se a estufa, Hogwarts e o mundo sumissem... Tudo que existia eram os dois. Lentamente, ela caminhou até ele. O coração batia tão forte que poderia pular do seu peito. A rosa foi ao chão.

- Florência...

Ela suspirou ao ouvir o seu primeiro nome sair daqueles lábios finos e desejados. E, para a sua surpresa, Severo deu também um passo em direção a ela. O contato visual jamais era quebrado.

Ela despiu as luvas de couro de dragão e as delicadas e finas mãos se colocaram no rosto dele. Snape fechou os olhos, apreciando aquele toque tão tenro, tão doce... O belo rosto feminino inclinou-se e os lábios rosados se partiram levemente, oferecendo-se a ele... E ele jamais pensaria em recusá-los. O rosto de Snape foi descendo em direção ao dela lentamente... os corações batiam num só compasso, antecipando aquele toque tão esperado.

Finalmente, os lábios se encontraram. Florência sorriu, capturando levemente o lábio inferior de Severo e sugando-o. As mãos dele foram à sua cintura e, quando a apertou trazendo-a mais para junto...

- Oooops!

Foi como se o jovem casal tivesse recebido um bom banho de água fria. Imediatamente se separaram e, com horror, olharam para Berta Jorkins, a maior fofoqueira de Hogwarts.

_Maldito azar! Maldita maçã! Maldita poção!_

Berta Jorkins, passado o choque inicial, deu uma risadinha.

- Bem, eu juro que não queria atrapalhar...

Já sentindo que acabaria se tornando o assunto predileto da escola, Florência correu até onde estava Jorkins.

- Pelo amor de Merlin, não conte nada do que viu!

Berta mordeu o lábio.

- E o que eu ganharia por não espalhar o que será a maior fofoca de Hogwarts?

- Eu... começo a andar com você! Conto a todos que sou sua amiga!

A menina gordinha rolou os olhos.

- Típico...

E começou a se retirar. Impedida apenas pela voz de Snape.

- Ninguém vai acreditar em você.

- É verdade! – Florência acrescentou. – Vão todos dizer que o Snape pediu que você espalhasse isso!

- O que? – Snape ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- É o mais provável! Seria ótimo para a sua vida social sair comigo!

Foi a vez de Snape rolar os olhos.

- Mas é a verdade! Vocês _estavam_ se beijando!

- Não exatamente – Snape explicou. – Foi efeito da poção.

Berta apenas riu, descrente. Mas foi Florência quem pôs um fim à discussão.

- Se você contar, eis o que acontecerá: eu direi _em confidência_ às maiores fofoqueiras de Hogwarts que você apenas espalhou isso porque está apaixonada por Snape e não me agüentava ver passando tempo com ele. Olhe para você e olhe para mim, Berta. Em quem você acha que vão acreditar?

A garota abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes e por fim, disse:

- Ok, eu não conto a ninguém.

E saiu, deixando sós Severo e Florência – que preferiram não se aproximar muito.

- Você foi...

- Uma vaca, eu sei. – Florência sorriu. – Algumas pessoas dizem que nós, populares, somos umas vacas. Elas estão certas.

- Nunca pensei que vocês admitissem.

- Dificilmente. Mas eu reconheço meus defeitos.

- Isso faz de você uma vaca diferente das outras... – Ela sorriu e corou levemente. _Um elogio_? – E, bem, neste caso, que bom que você é uma vaca. Ninguém saberá o que aconteceu.

- Pois é... Severo, você se importa se eu lhe ajudar à distância?

- Não, isso será ótimo.

Tranqüilos e distantes, Severo e Florência continuaram com o preparo daquela poção. Enquanto isso, no castelo...

- Ei! Berta!

A garota virou-se para Tiago Potter.

- Ah, oi, Tiago...

- Algo errado?

Ela mordeu o lábio.

- Você consegue guardar um segredo?

- Claro.

- Eu acabei de ver Snape e Florência Smithers se beijando! Dá para acreditar?

Boquiaberto, Tiago deu a única resposta que conseguiria.

- _Não_.

- Também não acreditaria, mas vi com os meus próprios olhos. Eu jurei manter isso em segredo, Tiago, então... não conte a ninguém, ok? Ou vai sobrar para mim.

E saiu. Tiago, um tanto desnorteado, continuou o seu caminho até que...

- Sirius!

Sirius Black se aproximou.

- O que foi?

- Você sabe guardar um segredo?

**XxXxXxX**

_Reviews, por favor!_

_Bjus para a __**Shey**__, que betou mais esse cap! E, naturalmente, para o pessoal q revisou: __**nandinha, Olívia Lupin, Shey, Tina Granger1 e Luci**_


	6. O Dia Fatídico Noite

**CAPÍTULO VI**

**O DIA FATÍDICO – NOITE**

De volta à sala três das masmorras, Severo e Florência trabalhavam na poção num silêncio sepulcral.

Eles se separavam por uma bancada inteira. O caldeirão estava entre eles.

- Começou a borbulhar – ele disse.

Florência, sem olhá-lo, entregou o resultado daquilo que vinha trabalhando.

- Aqui está o sumo de visgo do diabo.

Mas, quando Snape ia acrescentá-lo à poção, a porta se abriu. Eles imediatamente se viraram... para ver Berta Jorkins.

Severo sentiu que o sangue deixou o seu rosto por um momento

- Erm... Perdoem a intromissão... mas eu não atrapalhei desta vez, atrapalhei?

Severo, com os olhos negros cravados nela, disse pausadamente:

- Você não tinha atrapalhado nada!

A garota deu um breve sorriso malicioso, enquanto dava mais um passo em direção ao casal.

- Como não? Quer dizer, vocês _estavam_ se beijando na estu---

Mas, antes que ela pudesse terminar aquela frase, Severo já tinha lhe azarado. Furúnculos começaram a eclodir da pele da garota que, assustada, saiu correndo.

Um tenso minuto de silêncio se impôs entre os dois jovens que, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, se olharam.

Florência mordeu o lábio inferior nervosamente.

- Isso não foi legal, Severo...

Snape apenas bufou.

- Eu sei... Jorkings é uma idiota, mas eu não deveri----

- Eu não estou falando disso! A azaração foi mais que merecida! Mas com certeza vai atrair mais comentários...

Por um momento, Severo pareceu estar absolutamente aterrorizado.

- Mas---- E por que você não faz o que disse? Apenas espalha um outro rumor e acaba com esse?

Florência respirou fundo.

- Porque não daria certo.

- Como não? Não é muito provável que nós dois formemos um par, de qualquer forma! Qualquer mentira que explique por que Jorkins espalhou essa maldita fofoca será mais verossímil que a verdade...

- Porque... – Florência respirou fundo, não acreditando no que estava para revelar. – Porque, na verdade, este não é um rumor tão absurdo assim.

Snape piscou, olhando-a completamente incrédulo.

- _Isso_ é efeito da poção?

- Não, isso é a verdade. – Florência mordeu levemente seu lábio. – Eu, há algum tempo, posso ter deixado escapar que acho você um mistério. E posso também ter acrescentado que eu gosto de mistérios. _Muito_.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- E você pode ter _deixado escapar_ isso para quantas pessoas?

- Para... quase todas as garotas do sétimo ano da Grifinória. E algumas corvinais.

Severo deu um sorriso sarcástico.

- Quem diria que esse rumor seria mais provável de sua parte do que da minha...

Florência rolou os olhos, bufando.

- Nem se eu tivesse espalhado para o mundo inteiro que sou perdidamente apaixonada por você, _Snape_, essa situação seria mais provável de minha parte do que da sua. Convenhamos: eu sou _muito_ mais do que _você_ poderia sonhar em algum dia ter!

Severo crispou o lábio.

- Mesmo?! Pois é justamente essa atitude mesquinha e arrogante que lhe faz ser uma das garotas de Hogwarts que eu nunca namoraria!

- Você? Nunca _me_ namoraria? Claro que não! _Eu nunca aceitaria_!

- Eu jamais poderia _querer_ algo com você, Smithers. Você pode ser lindíssima, mas quando abre a boca...

Ela se levantou.

- Quando eu abro a boca...? O que acontece?

- Você se torna um ser desprezível! _Uma vaca_!

- Pelo menos eu _reconheço_ que sou uma vaca! E você? Quem é _você_ para me julgar? Você realmente acha que vive sozinho por causa da sua aparência meio andrógina e seus cabelos terrivelmente sujos? _Não é_! Se você se desse ao trabalho de ser uma pessoa simpática vez por outra, talvez tivesse amigos!

Ele também se levantou, esquecendo a poção e encaminhando-se para frente de Florência.

- E _seus_ amigos? Desde quando você _tem_ amigos?

- Eu vivo _rodeada_ de amigos, seu miserável invejoso!

- Vive mesmo? Por que o que eu vejo é um bando de puxa-sacos que estão perto de você apenas para lamber o chão onde você pisa, esperando que você jogue a eles uma migalha da famigerada popularidade. Amigos, Smithers? Tem certeza?

Ela deu mais um passo, ficando bem próxima a Severo.

- Mas é melhor tê-los por perto do que estar sempre sozinho!

- Você realmente acha? Antes só que mal acompanhado, Smithers! Mas você, uma meninota insegura que precisa da aprovação de todos, tem que estar sempre sendo o centro das atenções!

- Talvez seja a verdade! Mas isso faz de _quem_ de nós o arrogante! _Você_! Arrogante demais para admitir que talvez precise ter alguém em sua vida! E, por isso, esconde a sua personalidade dentro dessa fachada de sarcasmo!

- Pelo menos assim eu sei que as pessoas que estão comigo, estão _realmente_ comigo. Que as pessoas gostam de mim, apesar do meu sarcasmo e minha aparência. E você? Pode dizer o mesmo? O que seria de você se não fosse pelo seu lindo cabelo loiro e seios de tirar o fôlego?

- Talvez eu tivesse alguém, pois eu sou _simpática_! E você? Se ao menos deixasse as pessoas se aproximarem, talvez tivesse amigos! Mas não deixa!

- Eu deixei _você_ se aproximar!

- Por causa de uma poção! Se não fosse pela poção, você teria me repelido como faz com todas as outras pessoas!

- E se não fosse pela poção você teria trocado mais que duas palavras comigo?

Ela se calou.

Ambos estavam com as respirações ofegantes e se olhavam profundamente... primeiro com ódio, mas depois...

Florência sentiu o coração acelerar quando viu o brilho nos olhos de Severo se transformar. Não era aquele brilho artificial de quando estava sob o efeito da poção. Ao contrário, era diferente... _era perfeito_. E ela imediatamente se perdeu naqueles intensos olhos negros.

Sem conseguir controlar a sua língua, deixou escapar.

- Ainda bem que você deixou que eu me aproximasse.

Severo, como se tivesse sido hipnotizado por aquelas palavras tão displicentemente sussurradas, não mais pôde conter-se. A sua mão foi à nuca de Florência, trazendo-a para, finalmente, um beijo.

Um beijo longo, um beijo desesperado... Um beijo que trouxe lágrimas aos olhos dela e que fez com que o coração dele batesse muito mais forte do que ele achava ser possível.

Um beijo interrompido por um estrondoso barulho de explosão.

Snape e Florência imediatamente se separaram e olharam para o caldeirão destruído.

- O que isso quer dizer?

Snape passou a mão na testa, impaciente.

- Que nós erramos! Que em algum ponto, com toda essa confusão, nós erramos!

Confusa, Florência o olhou. Quase como se não quisesse acreditar em suas palavras, perguntou:

- Isso... Isso quer dizer que não estávamos sob efeito da poção?

**XxXxXxX**

_Reviews, por favor!_

_Leiam "__**Um Casal Divino**__", tradução que eu acabei de postar! É pequena e é linda! Vale a pena demais!!! XD_

_Bjus para a Shey, que betou mais esse cap! E, naturalmente, para as lindas que revisaram: __**teH Weasley, LPM3, Natii, Luci, nandinha, Olivia Lupin, nathsnape, Lívia e clau snape**_


	7. Um Dia Depois

**CAPÍTULO VII**

**UM DIA DEPOIS**

Snape a olhou, ligeiramente assustado com a constatação.

De fato, se a poção estava errada a ponto de explodir, eles não podiam de forma alguma estar sofrendo os seus efeitos... E, se era assim, o que mais poderia explicar aquele beijo que acabara de acontecer? _Aquele beijo absolutamente incrível..._

- Eu...

Florência olhou para baixo, não se reconhecendo. Ela nunca sentira o seu coração bater tão forte... um beijo nunca tinha lhe provocado tantas sensações antes.

- Severo, o que aconteceu...

- Se não era a poção...

Mas, antes que eles pudessem terminar de dizer qualquer coisa, a porta se abriu. Era Slughorn, que trazia consigo um frasco com uma poção avermelhada.

- Posso entrar?

Nenhum dos dois respondeu, apenas observando o professor de Poções invadir a sala.

- Primeiramente eu queria dizer que Lílian e Aubrey acabaram de me entregar a poção; então não tem mais motivo para vocês trabalharem. E, em segundo lugar, eu queria me desculpar. Eu sabia o que o preparo da poção provocava. Jamais poderia correr o risco de colocar um aluno e uma aluna juntos.

Snape, ligeiramente impaciente, perguntou:

- Se você sabia o que aconteceria, por que permitiu isso? Por que nos colocou juntos?

- Ora, porque eu achava que era impossível! Veja, para que a fumaça da poção tenha esse efeito todo, é preciso que haja uma chama entre os dois. Tem que ser _recíproco_! Eu imaginei que você, Severo, pudesse sentir alguma coisa por Florência; todos os garotos de Hogwarts sentem! Mas não imaginei ser possível da parte dela.

Ela rolou os olhos.

- Eu _não_ sentia!

- _Nem eu_!

O professor deu de ombros.

- Bem, se não houvesse a chama, nada disso teria acontecido, meu rapaz. – O professor aproximou-se da saída, tentando sorrir. – Mas, agora que eu vejo que o caldeirão está derretido, acho que não temos nada mais a temer! Boa noite! Amanhã temos reunião!

E deixou os dois, pensativos e sós.

Florência foi a primeira a falar.

- Então... O que isso quer dizer?

Snape olhou para o lado, constrangido.

- Isso quer dizer que não temos que falar mais sobre esse assunto, Smithers.

- Mas eu _quero_ falar. Severo, nós temos que deixar tudo acertado e...

- Não há nada o que acertar! O que você vai fazer? Ficar ao _meu_ lado? Ficar _comigo_?

Florência olhou para baixo.

- Eu nunca pensei nisso.

- Então não há nada o que discutir.

Ela suspirou.

- Talvez... Mas, ainda assim, se vamos esquecer tudo o que ocorreu, é melhor pôr tudo em pratos limpos.

- Foi um engano, o que aconteceu. E isso é tudo. Está tarde...

E, dizendo isso, ele saiu, deixando-a sozinha.

Por fim, depois de olhar demoradamente para a porta escancarada, Florência decidiu que era melhor fazer aquilo mesmo... _esquecer_.

XxXxXxX

No dia seguinte, Florência ainda vivia a experiência de ser o centro das atenções de Hogwarts por um motivo que ela preferia que não existisse.

- E ai? Beijou ou não beijou?

Ela rolou os olhos, fingindo aborrecimento.

Florência estava numa grande rodinha de alunos, no meio do jardim, sendo interrogada há pelo menos meia hora acerca do suposto beijo dado em Snape.

- _Não_. Não beijei! Berta Jorkins inventou tudo!

- Por quê?

- Não é óbvio? Ela é _louca_ pelo Snape, Merlin sabe por quê! Ficou com ciúmes por eu estar tão perto dele esse fim de semana e decidiu se vingar me difamando!

A sua melhor amiga, Louise, deu um risinho sarcástico.

- E ela quase conseguiu, Florência! Você sabe, com todas aquelas besteiras que você já falou sobre o Snape e... Um fim de semana inteiro com o Ranhoso! Eu juro que quase acreditei! _Eca_! Você _sabe_ que se esse beijo fosse verdade, não teria cabelo loiro que lhe fizesse voltar a ser _a queridinha_ de Hogwarts!

Florência também riu.

- Exatamente! Seria um preço muito alto a ser pago por beijar Snape... Questão de custo-benefício!

- Perder os amigos por beijar um cara daquele, realmente, não vale à pena.

As palavras daquela que deveria ser a sua melhor amiga lhe atingiram como um grande golpe na cabeça. De repente, tudo que Severo dissera na noite anterior lhe voltou à mente... e finalmente fez sentido.

E _tudo_ fez sentido.

E Florência gargalhou, atraindo olhares confusos de toda a imensa rodinha.

- Isso! Não valeria a pena, por que eu sou uma insegura! Eu sou uma vaca insegura! – Tentou controlar-se, mas a sua risada chegava a lhe trazer lágrimas aos olhos. – E tudo o que eu tenho é a minha aparência, e beijar ele seria como se eu perdesse justamente isso. E os meus amigos iriam embora! Mas por que eu me deveria me _importar_ com pessoas que sequer querem ouvir o que eu falo?! Por eu devo considerar amigos aqueles que preferem me ter numa foto a me ter de verdade, conversando?! Isso é porque _eu sou uma_ _insegura_!

"E isso me leva a fazer o que eu não quero, apenas para ser mais bem vista. Faz-me falar com quem eu não gosto, namorar quem não me interessa... Mas por que eu deveria ser infeliz e fazer tudo o que as pessoas esperam?! Não seria melhor se jogasse essa minha _popularidade_ para o alto e reconhecesse o que está acontecendo, e vivesse, e tentasse ser feliz, aproveitando o momento?"

Florência, com um sorriso iluminando a sua face, olhou para Louise como se dirigisse a ela a pergunta.

- Florência, do que você está falando?

- Disso! – Ela gesticulou, apontando para cada um da rodinha. – _Disso_! Eu sequer gosto da metade das pessoas que estão aqui, então porque estou dando satisfações da minha vida a elas? O que acontece é: será que vale a pena ignorar tudo aquilo, ignorar o beijo mais delicioso e que mais me deixou sem fôlego, por isso? De novo, é uma questão de custo-benefício!

"Ele consegue ver além do meu cabelo loiro. Além dos meus seios perfeitos!" Ela riu. "Ele admitiu isso brigando comigo, por Merlin! _Ele não é demais_?!"

E se levantou, sem sequer perceber os olhares confusos que se dirigiam a ela.

Quem ainda tentou lhe controlar foi Louise.

- Florência, querida, o que você está fazendo?

Ela sorriu. Nunca pareceu tão feliz antes.

- Eu estou, oficialmente, fazendo a maior burrada da minha vida e jogando para cima a chance de ser rainha do baile de formatura.

E, com isso, deixou os jardins, apressando-se pelos corredores de Hogwarts até chegar ao salão comunal da Sonserina.

Rindo, ela entrou com a senha que já conhecia. Alguns sonserinos a olharam com desconfiança, mas ela não se importou.

- Alguém sabe onde está Severo Snape?

Alguns se entreolharam e riram maliciosamente, provavelmente lembrando-se do rumor que tanto era repetido pela escola.

- No quarto dele. É só subir as escadas.

E, completamente desligada da sua auto-censura, Florência subiu as escadas. Caminhou leito por leito, até encontrar, sentado em sua cama e lendo um pesado livro, Severo Snape.

- Oi, Severo.

Ele a olhou, quase assustado.

- O que--- O que você está fazendo aqui?

Sem esperar um convite, ela se sentou – o coração quase explodindo.

- E se eu ficasse? Isso mudaria alguma coisa?

Ele abriu e fechou a boca alguma vezes antes de conseguir falar:

- Você está bem? Smithers, você não está falando coisa com coisa.

- Meu nome é Florência! O que quis dizer é: e se eu quisesse ficar ao seu lado, isso mudaria alguma coisa?

Severo ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Isso é algum tipo de brincadeira que os seus amigos propuseram?

Florência rolou os olhos e, para a surpresa e contentamento de Severo, avançou sobre ele e beijou-lhe nos lábios.

- Isso parece uma brincadeira para você? _Responda_!

- Eu...

- Porque, Severo, você me deixou chegar a você. Você me mostrou quem você é... E, se o Slugue está certo; se _realmente_ havia uma chama antes de toda essa confusão, eu acho que agora tem um baita incêndio! E você não pode dizer que não sente o mesmo, por que eu _sei_ quando um garoto gosta de mim! Eu penetrei em suas defesas! _Eu sou o máximo_!

- Ao mesmo passo que eu revelei a sua fraqueza. Você realmente acha que isso daria certo!?

Ela abriu mais o sorriso.

- _Não_! Mas e daí? Vamos aproveitar enquanto der!

- Você jogaria fora a seu estilo de vida apenas por um caso passageiro?

- Se esse caso passageiro for me beijar exatamente como o fez ontem... claro que sim!

E, pela primeira vez na frente dela, Severo sorriu.

- Você está me pedindo em namoro?

- _Sim_! O que você me diz?

- Que acho que vamos criar mais um boato para divertir este colégio...

E, com isso, tomou os lábios de Florência com os seus.

Do lado de fora do dormitório, um garoto entrava no salão comunal da Sonserina e era imediatamente abordado:

- Ei, Jordan, você _não vai acreditar_ em quem acabou de entrar aqui...

**XxXxXxX**

_fim_

**XxXxXxX**

_Yehh, acabou! Essa eh a última chance q vcs tem de revisar a fic! Aproveitem!!! Huheueheuheuheuehuehuehueheuheuheuheuheuehueheuheuh!!!_

_Enton, para não quebrar a tradição, "Reviews, por favor"!_

_E, naturalmente, bjus para a **Shey**, minha maninha linda que betou essa fic, e para as lindas que revisaram o cap anterior: **LPM3, Tina Granger1, teH Weasley, Olívia Lupin, Nandinha, Nathsnape e Natii.**_


End file.
